


an ear for an ear

by luova_tauko



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luova_tauko/pseuds/luova_tauko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokito gets even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an ear for an ear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: author's choice, author's choice, marked by heaven/god/an angel.
> 
> Set after vol.3; the use of this particular prompt probably makes more sense if you know what happens in that arc. Some minor allusions to vol.5.

"You bit me!" Tokito’s face obscures your line of sight. You don’t mind. He’s more interesting than the ceiling. More interesting than anything, even when he’s upside down. "See? Teeth marks!"

Tokito turns his head and brushes his hair back. He’s right. You’re not surprised; you had to bite him pretty hard. "That’s nice."

"It’s not nice! It’s your teeth marks on my ear!" Tokito’s face is red and his hands are clutching your pillow. This close, you can smell his leather glove. "On my ear, Kubo-chan!"

"Well," you say and squint your eyes. The light is bright, _he’s_ bright. "You can bite me."

"How's that a solution?" Blinding.

"Then we’re even." That’s a lie. You hate lying to him but you do, all the time. He’ll notice some day soon. "Okay?"

"It’s not-" Tokito takes a deep breath and moves to sit next to you. Your ribs touch his thigh every time you exhale and you want to hold your breath forever. "You’re weird, Kubo-chan."

"That’s true. Left ear or right ear?" The left is closer and it would match the marks on his.

"Neither." The leather is soft and Tokito’s touch is firm, fingers sliding down your neck and under the collar. It’s an old shirt and something tears when Tokito stretches the collar. "Shit! Sorry."

"It’s fine." Anything is fine. His warm breath on your collarbone is more than fine. "Tokito."

"Yeah, I know." He doesn’t, not really, but that’s fine too. This secret will keep until he does. And then he bites down, and it hurts, and you make a noise and twine your fingers into his hair. You close your eyes and hope that the world ends right here, right now.


End file.
